


Someone to punch

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Sparring, angry cassian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: Cassian's having a bad time dealing with new recruits and goes to find someone to punch. Inspired by this greatmetaabout Cassian's tightly controlled anger. Also by my wanting to write an interaction with Kallus and Cassian.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Someone to punch

Cassian was going to punch the next former TIE pilot he saw, they were like puppies, everywhere and getting where they shouldn’t. Their voices kept echoing around the hangar, Yavin’s temples could be useful for eavesdropping but it meant true quiet was rare.

“You will break the bolt if you turn it that hard,” Kay said and Cassian looked at the angle he had on the wrench.

“No, I won’t. And it's fixed anyway,” He set the tool down with a sigh as he heard another exclamation and discussion over by the X-wings. “I’m going to the gym.” 

“Wrap your hands and do not break anything. I will finish the repairs on the ship,” Kay said and though Cassian knew he could point out there wasn’t anything else that needed to be done, it wasn’t worth it. All that would happen would be a listing of the flaws in the ship including ones they could never actually fix and the chances of how they could cause problems. 

At the moment, the gym was in a different pyramid and once he had his supplies, Cassian set off, at this time of day, it should be quiet. Most of the pilots were in the hangars, a shift change was happening soon, he could be alone and angry. 

On his way in, he passed Felix and Hosh, laughing and with their arms draped over each other. He gave them a nod, Felix was reliable in Ops and Hosh was a new recruit to Comms with a good ear. They barely saw him as he went towards the punching bag in the far corner and then Kallus came out from a corner. 

He would do and Cassian said, “Up for a spar.” 

Kallus startled for a moment and Cassian thought he saw a moment of concern, good, Kallus shouldn’t feel safe here yet, “Yes, hand-to-hand.” 

Cassian nodded and finished his prep as Kallus did the same, they briefly touched fists before getting into it. Kallus had some height and reach on him but Cassian was used to fighting bigger targets. It felt satisfying to punch Kallus’ face with that stupid hair which couldn’t have been regulation when he was an Imp but the best was when Kallus went down with a hard thump at an unexpected kick. Kallus got in a few hits but he kept playing fair, relying too much on how it should be done, he hadn’t learned about getting it done fast.

“Kriff, Andor, you win,” Kallus said from the ground where his lip was bleeding. 

Cassian blinked at him for a long moment before giving Kallus a hand up, “Thanks.”

“I’ll leave you to it,” Kallus said with a wobble to his step. Cassian watched him go, the spar had helped and by the time the light had shifted again, his hands hurt from the punching bag and he could deal with former Imp pilots.


End file.
